Bloods of Olympus (IMAGINATIONS ONLY)
by YanaChanAnimeAndGreek22
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have finally escaped from Tartarus. Now that they had a reunion with their friends, their only problem is Gaea rising from her deep slumber underneath the earth. Would the Athena Parthenos help them in battle? Would the Prophecy of Seven shall win against the monsters? DON'T WANT? DON'T READ.
1. Percy

**Okay… ever since I read stories about the Heroes of Olympus, I wanted to make mine ASAP. Hahaha xD PLUS! I'm going to make this like Rick Riordan's book! Hwahwahwa! I'm going to put some action scenes here too!**

* * *

**PERCY **

Annabeth and I just got out of the horrible Tartarus and I don't want to EVER again go in there. But I escaped because of my girlfriend's good brain. (If she reads this she'll kill me.)

"Percy, how do we defeat Gaea's forces? Seven teenagers against a gazillion of them?! That would give me a severe heart attack on the battlefield…" Annabeth said, as she rested her head on my shoulder in the horizon.

I replied, "I don't know exactly how to say this but… I REALLY DON'T CARE how many they are. We just kill them. Plus, we have skilled fighters remember? We're not the only one. We got Frank to turn into something like a dinosaur or an elephant."

Athena's daughter chuckled softly. THAT sounded like music to my ears.

"What? What's funny?" I asked, confusingly.

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just so amazing that you haven't changed since we were 12 years old. You're still the clueless Seaweed Brain I know."

I smirked, "Really? Was that a compliment?"

We laughed together. After that, we talked serious business.

"Maybe by now, Nico, Reyna and the satyr would be near Long Island."

I agreed, "Coach Hedge would be really a big problem if he messes up." I stroked some of my hair on the side of my face.

"At least, we got the Athena Parthenos. Maybe when it arrives at Camp Half-Blood, the statue would turn into Mother and helps us fight Gaea's children. Don't you think that idea is scary?" Annabeth told me.

I shrugged, "I don't know for sure… C'mon, let's stop talking about the problems shall we?"

I finally stood up on my feet and held out my hand for her.

She reached for it and followed me with the others.

Piper noticed us and said, "Hello guys. Welcome back. You talked for a long time haven't you?" She was cooking some hot soup from the boiling pot. That smells like the best thing in the whole world.

Her boyfriend, Jason, put an arm around her, "At least they had some time for each other right?"

She pouted, "But they had a lot of time… erm… DOWN THERE."

Hazel heard their conversation while feeding Arion some gold nuggets which she summoned from the ground. She explained that her ability was a "Pluto-thing". She didn't even seem like a son of Hades at all.

I scratched my head, "I guess you could say that. It was the most romantic walk we ever had."

Frank beamed, "Sounds tempting! Let's go Hazel!" he teased.

Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite teased, "Oh no, you don't!" she used charmspeak again.

Annabeth joined the laughter, "Guys, we should get some rest. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow and Leo?"

He popped his head out behind the bushes. Gods, he looked like a pathetic clown in brown make-up which was soil. "Yes?"

"You better make some interesting machines there." She winked at him.

He grinned, "No problem. I'm good at that anyway!" then he continued his dirty work. He was still pretty shaken up from the meeting with Calypso(he told us at the campfire last night). I still can't believe that she actually cursed me. I don't want to think of the arai. They really hurt a lot.

"Percy? You okay?" I escaped from my thoughts when Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go?"

"Yup."

As they said, demigods don't usually have good dreams so, here I go again…

I was seeing the earth goddess now almost in physical form.

_Ah, I can feel the power… I would be almost ready to defeat the gods. I just need two bloods of their children._ Suddenly, her face turned towards me and smiled creepily. _Do you want to join me Percy Jackson? It's still not too late to change forces. You know that you can't defeat me right?_

"I'll never join you Gaea. With my last breath, I'll defeat you." I told the goddess firmly.

_As you wish. I can foresee that I'll win this battle…_ her body turned solid. The eyes and mouth are starting to form. _Your foes are destined to die._

"They are not going to die. I'll protect them from YOU." I grabbed for Riptide from my pocket but it wasn't there at all.

Her laughing voice echoed through my dream, _See what I can do Percy Jackson? I can kill you in a second when I fully awake with your blood._

Gaea's tone was really tempting that I was about to give in.

_Give me your blood and your friends will never be harmed._

"I said I don't want to give you anything!" I screamed as I charged at her when hands shook both my shoulders.

I panted heavily. My face was drenched with sweat that I could drown. (Isn't sweat water anyway?)

"That was the weirdest dream I ever had…" I muttered under my breath.

Jason looked at me, worriedly. "You okay man?"

My head was dizzy to think of anything to say. "Yeah. I think so."

"You were having a nightmare aren't you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I nodded. "Yes. It was Mother Earth, tempting me to such things but of course I didn't give her anything."

I wiped my forehead with a piece of cloth.

He ordered for the wind to come so that it could cool my face from the sweat.

"Thanks man. That helped a lot." I told him. "Maybe that's why they called you the 'coolest' dude on earth. Well, in history."

He clapped his hands on my shoulder, "Glad to help. I better go… to Pipes. She might be waiting for me. See you."

And then he left leaving me with no one to talk to.

I sighed and walked to the river I saw earlier.

I talked to it, "Dad, will you be helping us all at the war?"

NO REPLY.

"I know you're listening."

STILL NO REPLY.

"Ugh… this is hopeless."

I was about to stand up when Dad appeared in front of me that I almost fell off the edge. "Woah. Hey there Percy." Poseidon, the god of the sea, held me in place. "I didn't mean to surprise you." He smelled salty like the sea. Maybe that's why Mom liked him. He never took any baths. No offense Dad.

I stiffened, "Didn't expect you'll hear me, Dad. Aren't you busy?"

A fish pole appeared in his hand and started fishing at the river. "My…err… wife, Amphritite, is taking care of everything. Don't worry."

Just hearing of his new wife made me REALLY uncomfortable. What about Mom? Did he ever love her? I forgot, my mother also found the man of her life, Mr. Blowfish. I guess both sides are fair then? I feel like Mom and Dad divorced and I was their poor son needing comfort.

"How's it going, son?" Dad asked, waiting for a fish to bite the bait.

I answered, "It's getting messy. We're preparing for Gaea. Anyway, are you going to help or just abandon us out there?" I gulped nervously.

The god didn't reply for a few seconds.

"I… I don't know. Olympus also has some problems and we need to gather there. I'll try to send help if possible."

I repeated those words, "If possible though…"

He patted my back which was unusual of him, "It's okay, Percy. You're my favorite son remember?"

"Yeah. Maybe?" I wasn't really sure about it. Sometimes, I get jealous of Tyson too.

His image flickered. "I need to go soon. My wife is calling for me at the palace."

"You should leave, Dad." Was my tone too harsh? Hopefully not or my father would blast me to pieces… It was obvious from his face that he was incredibly tired.

He smiled at me one last time, "Good luck, Percy. I hope you win at the upcoming battle." After that, he disappeared with the wind leaving his fishpole with a salmon biting the end of it.

He's almost like saying, _Good luck Percy! Stay alive! Ha-ha!_

I sighed, "Why are you gods so complicated every time?"

* * *

**yeeey! i finally made the first chapter! okay. this is the edited one. ^^**


	2. Annabeth

**Heyyy! Well, there are still no comments so.. kind of sad. Yeah. Well nevermind. I hope nobody's going to badmouth my imagination of the next book Bloods of Olympus. As I told you, THIS IS NOT SURE. :) Okay? here goes!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

**Reading a book in the morning** also is very tiring you know? I was looking for ways to defeat the Earth goddess, if there was any I could find though.

"This is hopeless…" I slumped on the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

_Avenge me. _

_You're not my daughter…_

My mother's words stung my mind. Even if I got the Athena Parthenos back, I feel like she's still so distant from me. Did she congratulate me when I got her statue? NO. Did she appear to me again? NO.

There are so many questions waiting to be answered. "I wonder what the statue might do…" I got up and went to the bookshelf. (Leo made it for me especially).

I looked for a book related to the Athena Parthenos. The only title that caught my attention was "Ancient Statues of Greece". I slid it out and opened it. I read through the pages until I reached to the section I was finding.

There was nothing written that was important so I sulked in disappointment. "What am I looking for? I can't inspect the statue now since it's on its way to Camp Half-Blood."

I didn't notice I was praying to Athena, "Mom, at least give me a hint to defeat the monsters…"

A loud knock came from the door. "Annabeth? Can I talk to you for a minute please?" It was Piper's voice.

I walked towards the door and opened it, "Yes, Piper? What do you need?" I asked.

She was shaking. It wasn't raining at all. Why was she like this?

"Come in first. Let's talk about it shall we?" I pulled her in my room gently. When we seated ourselves on my bed, I spoke, "What's the problem?"

Her voice quivered, like something's bugging her. "I dreamed something terrible Annabeth…" her face looks like she's about to cry. "All of you were dying…"

I held my breath, shocked. _We were dying from what? Gaea? _"P…Piper, I know what you're feeling now. Hazel also dreamed the same thing too. Jason and Percy fought before by eidolons right? But they didn't die." I comforted her as soothing as I can. I wish the Aphrodite girl was here.

"Annabeth, I don't know what to do…" she buried her face in her palm and sobbed. "It's okay for me to die because I escaped the Underworld. I deserve to be there but you guys? I don't think so. You've got a lot to discover and—"

I interrupted, "What about Jason? I'm sure he can't live without you. You're the only one who can order the others here. I hope you understand our purpose here, Piper. We're the Prophecy of Seven. Gaea won't let us die so easily."

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then she cried again in regret. "I'm scared of leaving him… I want to be together with Jason…"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Now that's the brave girl I know."

I could feel her tears wetting my shoulder and whispered, "Thank you Annabeth…"

After the dramatic scene, I went with her to her own cabin. Since it was already morning we woke the others and ate breakfast by the river.

Immediately seeing my boyfriend Percy, I laced my fingers with his. "Good morning Seaweed Brain." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheeks.

He sarcastically grinned at me. I really don't know why I fell for this guy.

"Morning too Annabeth." Percy kissed me back on the lips this time. His lips were soft and salty like he just ate a bottle of salt in one gulp. Percy smelled of the ocean as always.

We heard Coach Hedge shout, "Hey lovebirds! If you keep standing there I'll put bells around your necks!" The others laughed at us as the old satyr stomped his hooves on the damp earth angrily.

"I'm so gonna follow his orders right now." Percy said, looking at me nervously.

I grabbed his shirt down and our faces inched closer to each other, "You're scared Seaweed Brain?"

He shook his head, "NO. That's not what I meant. I mean—"

I glared at him, "You're a coward…" my voice was playful and I didn't mean to be in a teasing mode right now.

"Guys, you're seriously making Coach burst to flames." Leo stopped to talk to us. His face was full of dried oil. His hair was getting curlier every day.

"Seriously dude, you need to comb your hair." Percy suggested as if reading my thoughts.

Leo joked, "You don't want Aphrodite to come here and give you a toothbrush. Oh and also a new set of clothes!" he pointed to Percy's ragged clothes.

They were from Tartarus and we STILL haven't changed… WOW. That's shocking. Maybe we smelled of various monsters' blood.

I barged in, "Oh great. That's just awesome Leo. You're worse than us. Listen, why don't we all call Aphrodite now?" Smirking at him.

"NO!" he answered_ almost_ immediately.

We fell silent and our mouths are agape.

I remember Leo's clothes are made by Calypso. They could get clean whenever he wanted to. Calypso should make her own Fabric Company.

"I…I'm sorry guys. I'll go now." he jogged off, his face red as a tomato.

Percy turned around to stare at him go, "What was that about?"

Well, Percy didn't know about that so, "Nothing. Let's go eat now. I'm really hungry." I held his arm tightly as we approached the river.

The scenery was nice. The blue, sunny sky was reflecting through the water and I _really _want to take a picture of it but I didn't have a camera with me. I guess that line was true, "Your mind has the biggest memory and your eyes are your lenses. They adjust to see the right view."

Percy and I sat on the log as we gazed at the view in awe.

"Good thing I saw Percy come here." Frank grinned to himself as he gave each of our plates.

Percy flinched, "You saw me here?" his expression was like a combination of embarrassment and anger.

Mars' son nodded, "Uh-huh. I even saw my great great great—" He inhaled and exhaled, "Nevermind. But what I'm saying is, I saw great grandfather Poseidon or Neptune? Well, talking with you."

My boyfriend tightened his grip on the plate. The water on the river started to bubbled. Percy bit his lip and was suddenly about to scold Frank for eavesdropping when I touched his chest.

I glared at him, "Percy… calm down. It's nothing big! He just saw you talking with your dad! Nothing more." It seemed to work and he waited for the food Hazel was cooking. The place was filled with the aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, the perfect breakfast for demigods like us.

"Hmm…" Jason moaned in hunger. "Want to eat already…" he patted his chest, ready to strike down the whole food.

Piper made a sweet gesture, "Jason, if you eat it all, we can't eat anymore. Do you understand?"

_Ah, she used her power again. _

"O…Of course. I won't eat that much then." He was flustered by her voice.

As expected of Aphrodite's daughter.

While eating, Jason discussed about the plans we're about to make for defeating Gaea.

"The monsters are going to rise at Camp Half-Blood and we're not _even_ sure if our parents will help us." Jason said, full of discouragement. His body was almost ready to give up.

His girlfriend patted his shoulder, comforting him, "It's going to be fine Jason. We have our friends. We trust each other right? The Greeks and Romans will surely be peaceful after this war."

Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say to enlighten this sad, losing mood.

The fire crackled.

The river was flowing like no war has happened yet.

"Guys, I know that the statue will do something. I can feel it." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

Smiles started to form on their faces.

"You're right Annabeth. Let's not lose hope!" Hazel raised her fist like a cheerleader.

The others cheered with her.

Percy announced, "So! Who wants to slap Gaea on the face!"

* * *

**Hi guys! Is it short? Please review after reading I beg of you... Im losing hope of this story... :(( Please tell me if I should continue it or not. Thank you!**


	3. Leo

**So, another chapter eh? Hehehe I still feel like continuing this. ^^ Okay! START!**

* * *

**Leo**

I didn't join that day for breakfast. Maybe oil and machines would make my stomach full already. "Festus…" I mumbled his name while resting on his head.

It made a creaking sound which would have meant, _Yeah? What's the problem? _

"Do my friends really trust me?" I asked, unsure of myself. I never EVER even felt like I was in the team. My only duties were to fly the _Argo II, _fix stuff, fire stuff, those things are just what they call 'minor things'. I want to do something like head-butting monsters, killing them in the groin. I envy them all. They have been blessed by their parents during battle and I saw that with my own eyes.

_Dad, will you bless me too? Will you also give me a chance to show my abilities to them?_ I thought, hugging my knees close to my chest and buried my face in it.

Festus replied, _Duh, they know you could shoot fire. YOU could make them _hot.

I chuckled at his idea, "Seriously? You could read minds too? Just what are you huh?"

_I'm a dragon, idiot. Isn't it obvious?_

I patted his bronze head, "Yeah. You sure are." Festus and I watched the morning sky together. _Calypso, are you seeing what I'm seeing? It's beautiful isn't it?_

Suddenly, I thought of our funny little memories in Ogygia.

_"Smoke and fire," she said. "Clanging on metal all day long. You're scaring away all the birds!"_

_"Oh, no, not the birds." I grumbled._

_She wrinkled her nose, "I have an interest in not making you a new set of clothes every other day. I have an interest in your not smelling so bad and walking around my island in smoldering rags." _

_"Oh, yeah." I grinned. "You're really warming up to me."_

_Her face got even redder, "You are the most insufferable person I have ever met! I was only returning a favor…"_

_Calypso grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, which effectively shut me up._

_For all my joking and flirting, I never kissed a girl before. Well, sisterly pecks on the cheek from Piper, but that didn't count. This was a real, full-contact kiss. If I had had gears and wires in my brain, they would've short-circuited._

_She pushed me away, "That didn't happen."_

_"Okay." My voice sounded an octave higher than usual._

_"Get out of here."_

_"Okay." _

Once the memories stopped, I didn't know I was already crying. But that didn't stop me from finding that island again. I remembered my oath to the River Styx that night I left there.

"Leo?" Hazel appeared in front of me.

I regained my composure and jumped back in shock, "HOLY HAPHAESTUS BULLS! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! "

She put her hands on her hips, "Seriously Leo? It's my thing, to go into tunnels I don't even know."

I nodded, "Yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Looking at her shyly. I didn't even fix the things around me so she skipped around until she gets close to me.

"What about Frank? He might be looking for you…" I told her nervously. "I know that you guys are, you know, and I don't want to be the source of your problems." I put the tools inside my fabulous tool belt. Everything _small_ could fit in here.

But thankfully, Hazel kept her distance away from me. "Just wanted to check on you ever since at the Doors of Death. That was the last time we talked right?"

I agreed and commented, "Really dude, you were so cool in controlling the Mist. I want to try too sometime!" My eyes danced in excitement.

Her expression turned serious, "I don't know Leo. Maybe it's not the right time yet. But I promise, I'll be the one to teach you first, okay?" Some diamonds surfaced from the ground she was sitting on.

I didn't know what I was doing and suddenly patted her back, "You okay?" (UH-UH! But I'm still loyal to Frank okay?!)

She breathed in slowly and then sighed, "Yep. I'm okay. I'm just still troubled about you looking like Sammy, I guess." Her eyes spot mine and we stared at each other.

_Oh no, don't tell me we're going for another faint-to-the-past thing?_

"Don't worry. Didn't I tell you I won't be like that ever again? You healed me from that."

I hit my head purposely, "Argh. Maybe I should take some memory-plus gold."

Hazel laughed at me, "Gold? You're not even a senior citizen yet but you could say that." She continued laughing for about 3 minutes? The longest 3 minutes of my life. "How's it going for Percy? Are you guys _fine?"_

I shook my head in confusion, "I don't even know… Maybe you should call it STATUS: IT'S COMPLICATED. That was a movie right?" But I shook that unnecessary topic away.

"Just understand him. He's just like that. Ask Annabeth anyway." Hazel suggested, staring at the machines everywhere. "Are all of these 'fail'?" she pointed.

"Oh. These? Yes they are. I'm making another disc for Festus' head." I wiped my face with my hands but they got even dirtier because my hands were full of grease.

Hazel wondered, "Just for a tiny disc?" she noticed my unbelievable face. "Here, let me help you." She pulled out her handkerchief and walked closely to me. "There… You're so smelly, Leo. You should take a bath in Percy's bathroom. He has a lot of water there."

"Yeah. Thanks anyway. I would like an oily bath instead in Leo's Cleaning Machine." I chuckled, thinking of that imagination.

I could feel her breath brushing through my brown, curly hair so I closed my mouth to avoid her smelling my DEATH BREATH.

With Festus behind me, it was laughing without anything funny at all. Then I read its mind too late. It was going to push me towards Hazel.

"Hazel, maybe you should—"the sentence wasn't finished when Festus' head pushed me against her. My lips smashed hers in an instant as she fell down on her back.

We froze in that position WAY TOO LONG.

Finally I pulled back and moved backwards, "Oh gods, I'm so sorry Hazel. It was not my fault, really." I scolded Festus. "Why did you do that, you geezer!" I smacked its head and it squeaked in return.

I turned to Hazel who was already blushing like red pepper. She held her hands on her mouth as if she just can't process what just happened.

Holding out my hands, I said, "Hazel, I'm really sorry—"Before I could apologize completely, tears streamed down her heated cheeks.

"How could you…" she muttered, loud enough for me to hear. Hazel ran inside a hollow and disappeared.

Me and my dragon looked at each other. My face sweated heavily, "Uh-oh. We're going to be dead…"

* * *

**OHMYGODS. I'm so sorry I put it there. I just can't imagine this story without a love triangle or something! . hahaha going to update soon! BYE!**


	4. Hazel

**Hey guys! another update! Oh gosh... I'm enjoying this. But I'm still hoping for more reviews.. :(**

* * *

**HAZEL**

**I was almost puking **when Leo kissed me on the lips. What if Frank knows about this?! He'll explode and kill him in a second, I'm sure of that. I can even imagine Mars laughing evilly with his arms crossed behind Frank's back. I also imagined Mars fighting Vulcan on a one-on-one battle as if saying, _Come here brother! You'll pay for doing such things in my son's back!_ I cupped my hands in my mouth and I let it all out at a trunk of a tree.

A tree nymph screamed and appeared at me, _Stop that! You're making me dirty! Ew! Ew!_

"But, puke is healthy for trees." I reasoned, letting all my greenish liquid flow out of my mouth. It tastes like rotten egg. Ugh...

_No! I don't like it when I'm dirty! Go away demigod! _The greenish woman shooed me away from her trunk and blended with the color like Nico did with the darkness as he shadow-travels.

"I kind of miss him now." I told myself, while walking around the forest. Nico, by the way, is my half-brother. Our father was... _different _when we were born. Nico's version of the god of death was Greek. Mine was Roman.

"You called me?" my brother's voice boomed out of nowhere, as he appeared in the shadows. His hair was messy as usual but it looks good on him. My brother still has his black jacket he wore in the jar he was trapped on.

I nearly smacked him on the face because of shock, "Ohh... Hi Nico. Long time no see." I gave him a sisterly hug(That's wasn't normal of me though. I just learned it from TV somewhere.)

After the hug, he gave me a peck on the cheeks. I think he's been practicing to be a good older brother to me now. "Are you okay? You look so _sickly..._ Did you vomit or something?"

_This guy can read my expression so darn good._

I nodded my head, "Y...Yeah. There was this flower that smelled so bad and—"

"You're lying."

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"The ghosts told me." Nico declared as if it was something normal to him.

_Crap! I forgot he has some souls to talk with! Now I'm cornered!_

I smiled sheepishly, "S...Sorry. I lied." On the ground lay rubies and sapphires. I looked at Nico nervously.

"My ghosts said that Leo dude kissed you" He paused like he receive a message from his buddy. "_Accidentally _ they said?"

I choked back a sob, "He... Yeah. Leo did. He said it was his dragon's fault." I arranged my hair to my nape and more jewels rose from the ground as it filled up to my knees. I tried to bury them down but the jewels continuously added.

Nico snickered without humor, "Hazel, I thought you could control it. Seriously, look at your face right now." He pointed.

My mouth was pointed, my eyes narrowing like trying hard to see an atom, my hands balled into fists.

"I don't know what's going on..." I mumbled, trying to push them down in the soil.

Nico held my wrist, "Stop it. It's doing you no good. Just let them go."

I panicked, "What if the others saw this and picks these up? You know that these jewels are—"

He put his finger in his mouth, "Shhh, just be quiet. I hear someone coming..."

What Nico said was right, there's someone coming towards us. The person's footsteps were calm. I could tell _that..._

"Hello kids!" a cheerful voice greeted. It was a woman's. We looked from the bottom to the top. She was wearing a long white robe with threads of gold and silver. Her shiny wavy hair was braided with purple ribbons.

_Roman... _I easily guessed. It was Jason's color in Camp Jupiter.

Nico hissed, "Venus... Aphrodite... Why have you come?" He readied his fist. What suddenly happened to him? Is this related to the meeting with Cupid?

I calmed him down, "Nico, have some respect..."

"_Respect?_" he repeated that word unbelievably.

The goddess of beauty laughed like a princess in a tea party, "She's right, Nico di Angelo." Our surroundings changed into a garden of flowers. Butterflies fluttered playfully around us but Nico and I swatted them away.

"Kids, just what have you been doing these days?" she asked, ordering her invisible servants to serve sandwiches and some juice for us. "You know that Gaea is rising soon and you're not doing anything in particular. At least a battle plan will help." Venus/Aphrodite(whichever you prefer) sipped from her teacup and laid it back on the white marble table.

Nico smashed the table, "We are planning! Why do you care! You don't even know how hard we are doing! Want to switch places with us then?!" he yelled at the goddess, still drinking her _precious_ tea. She wasn't meeting my brother's eyes.

"Brother, please... listen to her first." I pleaded, holding his wrists down.

He looked at me and seated down, breathing heavily. "Just what do you want from us?"

She sighed and looked at me, "Hazel, I was really impressed when you defeated Pasiphae at the Doors of Death." She complimented about me controlling the Mist and added, "I can't put it into words. You, Nico, helped Frank and Jason kill well, those people were _bones_ so maybe let's call that you 'broke' them to 'pieces'." Venus chuckled, sending us chills into our spines.

Nico grumbled, "Are you here to say some flashbacks? We _need _help from you gods and goddesses to defeat Earth Mother! Why can't you understand that—"

"Understand? Oh kids, we understand what you're feeling right now. All of us in Olympus wants to help you!"

"Including you?" I asked.

Her face wasn't readable and faked a blushing face, "My kids aren't of in combat so I'm not included but I'll help Piper about her charmspeak skills. I'll make it more powerful to control more monsters. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah... _very _nice of you..." Nico muttered under his breath, not interested about the petty talk.

In the goddess' hands appeared some scrolls, "Do you know what are these, fellows?" She smiled politely.

Nico's eyes widened in bewilderment, "Those are from..."

"What? What are these? Tell me, Nico!" I bugged my brother's arm.

"These are from the Syblline books!"

My mouth was open wide that my saliva dripped to one side, "But those are burned years ago! How could they be in your hands!"

"Of course, these scrolls are an illusion." She laughed a little louder than usual.

_She was teasing us..._I assumed.

I clenched my fist, "That wasn't funny at all, ma'am."

Nico too was dumbfounded that we were fooled by her, "We're going... We don't want to play games with you."

Venus said, grinning at us, "Don't be so harsh, kids! It was just a joke!" before we walked away, we heard her say, "Hazel, there will be a love-triangle coming your way! Get ready for that. I'll make your love story interesting!"

But we didn't turn around at her anymore. We were mad at her for doing that. Our hopes rose when we saw those scrolls. We thought we could end Gaea's madness. I imagined Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter living in peace for millennia.

I felt Nico patting me on the back, "It's fine, Hazel. We will defeat Gaea and Tartarus. I assure you that." And he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't sure I would hug him back since I've never had any physical contact with my brother including the one when going to the Doors of Death. Nico kissed me on the cheek that time. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

He shook his head, "No. It's not about that. It's because of Bianca..."

That name echoed through my ears. Yes, Bianca di Angelo, my stepsister. She died at some junkyard in the middle of the desert. I wonder what would happen if she's still alive today. Would Nico be a creep? Of course not, he would still be the maniac about Mythomagic cards. He's cheerful and full of life until that accident.

"What about her?" I asked again, spreading my arms around him but gave up.

Nico explained, "All this time, I made you uncomfortable. I always see you as her every time and I deeply apologize for that. Also, I never made you feel protective because I was afraid you're going to disappear soon or later like Bianca. You weren't important to me."

_This was his reason for being distant?_

"When I met you, I was about to leap for joy because I found another sibling of mine." He continued, looking down at me. "I'm so sorry, Hazel. Forgive me... please." His voice broke as he spoke.

I smiled, finally getting the courage to hug him back, "Of course I forgive you... You're my brother. You're important to me." My voice shook. I was happy that we finally get this talk for such a long time. I cried in his shoulder as Nico continued to hold me in his arms.

"I love you, brother..." I whispered. I hoped he heard it.

"I love you too, Hazel."

* * *

**okay... I almost thought of making a NiZel fanfic. I mean like, they're perfect! Gosh.. :O :O :O so anyway, I BEG YOU TO REVIEW AFTER READING MY STORY! PLEASE!**


End file.
